sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lumen Siphon
= The Lumen Siphon= The Bloodlines Container Siphon allows you to transfer lumens between your Bloodlines prisms in large amounts. This tool makes it convenient and fast to consolidate or distribute your lumens for sharing, selling, or storage. It's a must-have for lumen merchants or anyone that keeps a lumen cellar for their clan. This siphon was created by Lyle Maeterlinck and Mars Bracken, but please direct questions for tech support to our Customer Support contact, Noire Luminos. Contents *1 Lumen container siphon *1 Set Instructions *1 LM to Bloodlines Store Instructions The Siphon might be a bit confusing to use at first, but it's easy and fun once you get used to how it works. To siphon lumens, follow the sequence below: #Rez your Siphon and the two containers you'd like to siphon between. Both containers should be within 20 meters of the Siphon, but for best results, they should be closer. #Touch (left-click) the Siphon. This will bring up a menu with a 'Next' button on it, don't push it yet. #Touch the container you want to siphon FROM, this will bring up the container menu. Push the 'Select' button. #Push the 'Next' button on the Siphon menu, this will bring up a new menu with a 'Done' button on it, don't push it yet. #Touch the container you want to Siphon INTO, this will bring up the container menu. Push the 'Select' button. #Push the 'Done' button. If everything checks out, the Siphon lumen beams will extend to your containers, and you'll get a menu of amounts to transfer. If you get an error, go back to step 1. #Select the amount you want to transfer or hit 'Cancel'. If everything checks out, the lumens will be transferred and the Siphon beams will retract. FAQ / Troubleshooting *Q. I'm getting the error 'The same container was selected twice.' A. This might happen if a container gets stuck in the siphon memory. To fix this, just close all the menus and touch the siphon again, and this will clear out the memory. *Q. I'm getting the error 'Both containers must have the same owner.' A. Both containers must have the same owner as the siphon, or it won't work. This is for security reasons. *Q. I'm getting the error 'The selected container did not register, please try again.' A. This happens sometimes if you click through the menus too fast, or if there's lag and the siphon doesn't have time to register your container before you click 'next' or 'done'. To remedy this, wait a second or two between selecting the container and pushing 'select' or 'done'. *Q. Can the bone prism siphon be used with the iron siphon prism and vice versa? Can you siphon between these? A. Yes. The only difference between the "bone siphon" and the "iron siphon" is the style, any siphon and container combination can be used. Just get the one that matches the decor of your lumen cellar. :) *Q. Can I siphon between my own containers and someone else's containers? A. No. If you want to do this, they will have to hand you the containers first, then you can siphon, and hand it back to them. Both containers must have the same owner as the siphon. This is for security reasons. *Q. I used the siphon on two containers, and it said that the lumens transferred, but it looks like one of my tanks didn't update. A. Sometimes the records will update in the bloodlines sytem, but the lumen meter on the tank won't update. To make sure it's right, pick it up and re-rez it.